Friends
by Honey.com
Summary: Sora and Yamato are friends, but as they get older their friendship grows futher and further apart. What happens when their families get together for the summer?


Digimon is not mine and it never will be. 

A/N: It seemed that most people wanted me to write FRIENDS first so here it is. Should I make it a sweet story? Or should I make it bittersweet?

+

Friends (Sora's POV)

+

Present...

When was the last time I saw him? About five years ago? How old was I when I first met him? About seven?

Eleven years ago.

"I want you to meet my friend Nancy and her son, Yamato." My mom said to me, "Sora, say hi." Mom pushed me towards him and I looked up shyly. 

"Hi?" I said slowly. I looked at Ms. Ishida. She had beautiful brown eyes with short brown hair. Then slowly I looked up at Yamato. I guess he was cute for a boy, but he was frowning. Wonder why.

"Hi?" I smiled brightly at him, waving. He rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Yamato, I want you to be the best of friends. Okay?" Ms. Nancy said giving him a tiny kiss on the forehead. 

"Do I HAVE to be friends with a GIRL?" He muttered loudly. 

"Yes, now I'm going to go inside the cabin with Erika, okay?" Ms. Nancy and my mom talked and walked away. 

"Come on! Let's go to the pond!" I said ignoring the silence and awkwardness. 

"I don't play with babies." He glared and turned his head. 

"My mommy says that someone that doesn't play with somebody because of differences is girlier then I am." I grabbed his hand and ran towards the pond.

"Hey! Let go!" He protested a shocked expression on his face.

"No! I'm going to get you to smile before we go back to the city!" I smiled so brightly his eyes probably hurt. We finally got to the pond with him still sulking and me trying to get him to smile

"Why aren't you smiling?" I asked with a puzzled expression on my face. He glared at me. Was he good at that or what? I smiled sheepishly at him, and he smiled as if I was amusing him.

"You're cute, you know that?" He said pinching my nose jokingly.

"I am not!" I pushed him into the water, "I'm beautiful!" I yelled at him.

"Hey!" He pulled me into the water.

"Ahhh! I screamed as I fell in.

"Ha! There I got you back!" He yelled as he struggled to keep in laughter

Present...

That was what triggered our friendship. We didn't always expect it to be so rocky. After that summer we didn't see each other for another year. I always looked forward to summer after that one. After a few more meetings we started being best friends, but one summer he brought his girlfriend, Jun along with him. How dare he waste the summer and bring his girlfriend. He knew this was the only time we could see each other. That was the worst summer of all. I was twelve and he was sixteen. 

Seven years ago...

"Sora, I'm sorry but you can't come!" Yamato yelled at me. He and Jun were going on a date.

"You knew this was the only time I could see you this year! And you expect me to let her waste it? You call yourself a best friend?!" I asked tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Sora, please." he pleaded, "We're late." 

"You can't go if you take this." I said taking the car keys.

"Sora! Give them to me!" Yamato yelled losing patience.

"Give them back to him! If you don't I'll tell on your parents." Jun threatened from behind me.

"Here take your keys, go on your stupid date!" I yelled throwing the keys out windows. 

What happened next to me, I don't remember except that Jun slapped me.

"What did you do?!" Yamato yelled running towards me, "are you alright Sora?"

He touched my cheek, which was starting to bleed heavily, "How could you slap her? She's only twelve!" He yelled, "Sora?!" he yelled as my knees gave way and I tumbled to the floor.

Present...

I have a scar in the same exact place she slapped me. I don't know how a slap could give someone a scar from slapping them. Maybe she was wearing a ring. I don't know. I saw him two years later in a basketball court with his friend. Don't know what reason he was there. He was there with his female fan club. I was with my best friend Mimi playing soccer and doing gymnastics. 

Five years ago...

"Sora! You are so close to finishing it! Come on one more back flip!" Mimi clapped

"Dunk!" A voice yelled making me mess up.

"Are you okay?" Mimi rushed towards me as she saw me twist my wrist in a weird angle.

"Ow." I winced as I moved my wrist slightly.

"Come on, we better go see the doctor." Mimi said worried.

"Yamato! You were great!" Fifteen girls from the stands ran down to congratulate their 'hero.'

"Hey Mimi, it's the prince himself." I said looking at my best friend. Mimi giggled loudly, "Yeah, he's so hot!" I fanned myself with my good hand, batting my eyes quickly.

"Yama! Who are you going to the dance with?" several girls asked.

"He's taking me so buzz off!" A girl with red hair yelled.

"I'm going with him!" A ditzy looking blonde girl said batting her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! It's such an honor just to lay my eyes on you, your highness." I did a high-pitched voice making Mimi giggle harder.

"There are a lot of cuter guys than him." Mimi agreed, "like that blue haired one with square glasses, you know?"

"He's okay." I said, "wasn't his name Jou?"

"Yeah! He's the one I'm talking about." She giggled as we headed towards the infirmary. 

"Or that one that's really quiet and sexy!" Miyako exclaimed from behind me holding a first aid kit.

"Thank you Miyako! You're a pal!" I said looking at her great fully.

"Will you go to the dance with me honor?" I curtsied to Miyako.

"Of coarse, but I'm taking five other girls so you'll have to wait you turn." My purple haired friend played along straightening out her back.

"Thank you my prince." I bowed to Miyako. Mimi couldn't hold it in and shrieked with laughter drawing stares from Yamato and the girls. Mimi kept laughing until Miyako and I joined in. I guess Yamato recognized me.

"Sora!" He yelled 

"Yes your highness?" I bowed and my voice dripped with sarcasm.

"What's with you bud?" He asked smirking.

"Bud?" I asked puzzled.

Miyako and Mimi before I did, "Yeah, she's a bud, That's going to turn into a beautiful blossom. What are you going to do about it?" Mimi asked glaring at him.

"Yeah, did you do anything to make her still be a bud?" Miyako asked fake sweetness dripping with from her voice.

"You should have more respect for your elders." Yamato laughed.

"No respect for elders like you." Mimi said calming down a bit.

"Come on Sora let's put a bandage on your wrist." Miyako said.

"What's wrong with you wrist?" Yamato grabbed it and I winced immediately after

"Nothing, your highness. I'm putting a bandage on for fashion." I growled as I slapped his hand.

"Yama! Let's go! We're waiting!" Blondie yelled.

"Okay, see you, bud!" Yamato ruffled my hair and walked away giving me a wink.

I ignored him and I looked at Miyako, "Come on what are you doing? Sora let me put it on you." Miyako said.

"Oh yeah. Thanks." I bent down and looked behind me to see Yamato and his fan club.

Present...

That's when I stopped considering my best friend. I just thought of him as someone I just knew.

"Sora!" Mimi yelled barging into my room.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up from my thoughts.

"Let's go shopping! Since it's start of summer break. You know we can just walk around in our school uniforms." Miyako said, "hey, come on!"

"Okay, hold on let me change my clothes." I ran into my room and put on a pair of blue jeans ad a red shirt.

+Ring+

"Let me get the phone, hello?" I answered, "oh, hi Mom! Summer? With the Ishida's?

Mom you know I don't think of Yamato as my best friend, I don't even think of him as a friend just someone I know. Can I bring Miyako and Mimi with me? Please? The prince is probably going to bring his college friends. Yes? Thanks dude. We'll be there at like seven? Why seven? We're going shopping for summer clothes. Okay bye!" I hung up happily. 

"Was that your Mom? What about summer and Yamato?" Mimi asked.

"You guys want to come to Necrodia Springs with us? There will be college guys." I nudged Miyako.

"College...guys?" Miyako asked hesitantly, "I am so there! Let's go shopping." 

"Well?" I turned to Mimi.

"Yamato? Yamato was friends with Jou. Right?" Mimi asked shyly.

"Well let's go!" I grabbed my wallet and we made our way to the mall, and in the mall, straight to the swimsuit store.

"Oh my gosh, Sora. That is the cutest one piece!" Mimi exclaimed looking at the suit I was holding in my hand.

"You really think so?" I asked grinning at the crimson swimsuit, "I think I'll get it."

"Hey, there is an orange one!" Miyako snatched it before a brown haired girl got it.

"I want a purple one!" Mimi pouted but smiled after searching a little, "Ah ha!"

"Ha ha ha!" We laughed triumphantly.

It's an inside joke.

"Come on let's get to Necrodia!" Miyako yelled drawing stares from people around us.

Necrodia springs.

"Man, it's so hot!" Mimi said fanning myself, "I don't care if people look at me." She took off her top revealing her new bikini.

"More like staring." I smirked.

"Come on guys! If I can do it, you can do it too." She nudged Miyako in the ribs.

"Don't touch me or get close to me! It's too hot to get close to anybody!" She yelled.

"Take off your top!" She nudged her again.

"Fine you win!" She threw off her top. 

"Here's the cabin." I said pointing. I walked into the road and a car honked at me, "Hey watch it!"

"Who babe! If you didn't step into the road I wouldn't have honked the horn now would I?" He asked.

"You could have waited!" I snapped. I checked him out. I guess he was okay looking. He was shirtless like his other friends, and was dressed in baggy black with black shades.

"That word doesn't exist in my dictionary." He smirked. He was kind of familiar.

"Come on Yama, besides she's just a girl." His blue hair friend yawned.

"Just a girl? Excuse me?" I recalled all the words he said and my eyes widened, "Yamato?"

"Yeah. How do you know my name. Want my autograph?" He asked jumping out of his convertible and leaning on it.

I turned my head to the left where my scar happened to be, "come on you guys. Mom's probably waiting for us. Have fun guessing who I am, your highness." I smirked at his shocked expression and walked away with Miyako and Mimi giving Jou dirty looks.

"Wait. Sora?" He called.

"Who'd you think I was? Jun?" I asked sarcastically.

"You've changed." He said looking at me up and down

"I can say the same for you." I said coldly before leading the to the cabin.

"Oh...my...gosh! Jou is so fine!" Mimi squealed.

"No I don't think so. Ken is the cutest, and he was also the quietest." Miyako sighed.

"Well, unfortunately some people are happy." Then I grinned, "but seriously, he's cute." 

"I just thought you said he was a jerk." Mimi grinned.

"Well, bite me." I yelled jokingly.

"Mark the spot." She stood up. 

We giggled loudly.

"Sora, come downstairs for a second." Mom yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled, "hold on guys, I'll be right back." 

I hopped down the stairs one by one, 'wonder what she wants.' shrugging I continued my way down. 

"Honey, we're going to go shopping. Nancy, Malcolm and I, okay? Be back before midnight." 

"What they want bloom?" Yamato asked me walking down the stairs still without a shirt.

"What's it to you?" I sneered.

"Hey aren't your friends a little too sophisticated for you?" He asked.

He eyed me, "Aren't you a little to young to wear that?" 

"I can't hear you." I whistled.

"The guys wanted to tell me to tell you that they were going swimming." He explained.

"Yeah so?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"What's up with you? Are you PMSing?" He smirked.

"Why would I tell you?" I asked walking towards the door.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

I turned around with a raised eyebrow, "Why? No, but I'll tell you this. I have guys waiting in line just to look at me." I said sort of snobbishly, 'ha! I wish!'

He nodded like he agreed with my answer, "Come on. Let's go swimming. It's too hot not to swim." He put an arm around me and immediately my heart started to beat a little faster.

Oh stop it. He's probably done it to a million other girls.

We silently reached the pool which was still decorated like a jungle.

"Hey you love birds! It took you long enough!" Miyako yelled splashing Ken with water.

"Hey was just asking me some personal questions." I answered not bothering to take off my shorts.

"Oh, you going for it already?" Jou laughed with his eyes making me almost drown, "Excuse me?" I asked spitting water out of my mouth. The others giggled at me and I started swimming on my back again. I ignored Yamato as he swam towards me.

"Hey bloom. You filled out your age." He exclaimed looking at my boobs. I guess he smiled but I didn't see it 'cause I went under. It didn't help that the water was to deep for me to reach. 

Yamato reached out and scooped me up from the water. 

I coughed for about five minutes with Yamato holding onto me the whole time.

"Let go of me! You pervert." I yelled shoving his arms off.

"Come on. I've said that to tons of girls and all that they did was blush." He shrugged.

"Well you know what? You and those 'tons of other girls' can go drown." I yelled glaring at him.

"Come on. I was just kidding!" He climbed out and chased after me. 

"Yeah and that thing with the other girls was just kidding to? It was a lie?" I shouted, "Seriously aren't you just too much of a flirt?" 

"Okay, maybe I am, but it's from all the other girls. They give me so much attention that I've gotten used to it." He protested

"Well you know what? Maybe you should move somewhere where they don't give you any attention." I walked off angrily.

After a few yards I turned back to see if he was still following me. 

"Why should I care?" I asked myself.

I closed the door brushed my teeth. I thought about Yamato on my bed with the blankets up to my chin. 

Do I like him? I thought about his face and my cheeks flushed a red hue.

Maybe...but only a little...

Fall...

Mrs. and Mr. Ishida passed away after the summer because of some drunk driver. Yamato shocked me. How could he not drop a tear at his own parents' funeral? It was a sad day of coarse. The Ishida's always seemed like cold people. It surprised me to see the church filled with some people standing up, with friends and family. Well anyway, it's been two months since I've seen Yamato. I should stop by Jou's store to see if Mimi is there. 

I crossed the street with my hands jammed into my pockets.

+Scree!+ 

I heard tires screech across the road as a few cops chased after the car going a probably hundred miles per hour. 

"What a chase! Maybe there'll be a better view." 

I ran to a place where there weren't a lot a people.

'That looks like Yamato.'

Blood drained out of my face as I saw the car speed towards his motorcycle.

I saw him pause then go forward, but then he braked as he saw the car speeding towards him. I screamed as the car ran into his front wheel and Yamato flew off while the motorcycle spun around like a top before crashing down on the road. 

I felt faint as I ran into the road where he lay. His handsome face was covered in blood. I felt around for a heartbeat but couldn't find any. Not thinking twice I put my mouth on his mouth ignoring the metallic taste and smell of his blood. 

Three medics walked up to me and took him from my arms while I cried into my bloody shirt. I felt someone put a hand on my shirt that was covered in his blood.

"Did you know him?" A female voice asked.

"He was a friend." I whispered soundlessly, then getting more of my voice back I repeated it again.

"Does he have a family?" 

"They passed away two and a half months ago."

"Will you go to the hospital with us?" 

"Sure." I got up shakily and walked towards the car. 

For five minutes we drove in silence before she said anything.

"So, how long have you known each other?" The policewoman asked.

"Thirteen years." I said wiping a few tears from my eyes. 

"I want to tell you, you did a good job back there. You got his heart beating again."

We finally reached the hospital and they forced me to wait. 

"Sora? You can go in now." Doctor B. said walking up to me, "he's not exactly in good shape, and he's unconscious." 

"Thank you." I replied blankly getting up from my seat and walking into the room.

I slowly stepped into the room and I kept myself from screaming in horror.

His handsome face was covered in bandages. Dried blood was all over his hair and forehead, bruises covering his cheeks and cheekbones. His left arm and leg were in a cast.

I sat in a chair next to his bed and flipped open my cell phone.

"Jou? Yeah hi it's me Sora. Yamato is in the hospital. He was in a car accident. Yeah? Okay bye." I looked at his face. It would have looked peaceful if he wasn't it that car accident.

"So what's up Yama?" ignoring the stickiness of his blood I fingered his cheekbones gently, and held his hand.

+Beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep+

I snapped my head up and looked at the heart monitor.

"Doctor?!" I yelled running out of the room as nurses and doctors ran in.

"Sora!" Jou yelled with Mimi behind him.

"His heart stopped!" I whispered dropping onto my knees. 

They looked in horror at the door. 

I started crying softly as Mimi hugged me.

I guess we fell asleep because we didn't wake up until seven in the morning.

I slowly walked into his room, and held his hand. 

Smiling I looked at his now smiling face. He was probably having a happy dream or something.

"Sora?" He whispered so softly I had to strain to hear. 

"Are you awake?" I asked wiping the bangs away from his face.

He winced, "Yeah." 

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I took my hand back quickly.

I watched as he closed his eyes slowly and he was silent for about an hour. 

I stood up and I was about to walk out the room when he held onto my hand weakly.

"Don't go." He begged. 

"Hold on. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I bent down to kiss his cheek but my lips met something soft and warm, "Oops, sorry." I blushed a deep red.

He was silent, "It didn't mean anything. Don't worry." He whispered like he regretted saying it.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be right back." I slowly walked out and made my way the to bathroom with two fingers on my lips. 

'It didn't mean anything.' his voice rang in my head over and over.

"Maybe for you but that was my first kiss." I muttered washing my hands.

After a few minutes of talking to myself I made my way back to the room. 

"Yama?" I whispered seeing another person sitting on the chair I was sitting in.   
"I'm his girlfriend Jun. Who are you?" She glared at me. 

"I'm his friend. Tell him that I'll be back later." I said as she smirked at me.

"Hey, you're that girl Cloud or whatever." She sneered. 

I walked out silently with her laughing at me. I slowly made my way to Necrodia Springs.

Silently I walked around smelling the fresh scent of grass in the morning.

Next day...

"Yamato, I brought you some chocolate." I said walking in happily until I saw that Jun was still there.

"Hey Cloud." She smirked at me.

"Its Sora." I walked past her and to Yamato. 

"Hey red." He smiled at me, making me blush lightly.

"Here. I took it from Jou's store. Hey, guess what? Miyako and Ken are together."

"I better go." Jun said walking out and giving me a glare.

We watched as she walked out.

"Hey Yama. Do you remember how we first became friends?" I asked grinning, but then I wiped it off, "I'm sorry that was stupid. I don't were it came from." 

I saw him smile, "You're cute." 

I'm surprised he even remembers, "I am not. I'm beautiful." I smiled a faraway smile remembering that day.

"I want a boyfriend..." I said out of the blue.

He smiled, "Who wouldn't want a girlfriend like you, red? You have guys waiting in line just to look at you right?"

I smiled sadly, "Hey enjoy that chocolate." I said with his gaze on me the entire time till I walked out.

One month later...

That was the last time I saw him. I wonder how he is. I wonder where he is. Is he still with Jun?

I sighed and I made my way the pond where there were so many memories.

__

This is my friend Nancy and her son, Yamato.

I continued walking and stopped at a place with an exact memory

__

I'm going to make you smile before we get back to the city!

Sighing I continued walking to the pool. I looked down and saw that it was starting to rain lightly. How pretty.

"You're cute." A voice said behind me and I smiled sadly.

"I am not. I'm beautiful." I played along with a few tears coming out of my eyes. The rain had started to pour and it was starting to make my clothes and hair wet. The next thing I heard was something I didn't expect to here from him.

"Yes, you are." he whispered into my ear tickling my neck with his warm breath.

I turned my head and I felt his lips on mine. I broke the kiss and we looked up into the sky, and a very faint memory came floating back into our hearts.

__

"Did you ever wonder if rain is an angels tears?" I asked looking at Yamato, "If they are, would these be tears of joy or sadness?" 

"I don't know red, I don't know..."

+

I don't expect to get many reviews for this story. 

-SuniD-


End file.
